FlashBack
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: A look at the gang in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

FlashBack

"Joe, I can't believe you turned down a date with 'My parents are out out of town McBride!'" Brian cried.

"It's no big deal Brian." 16 year old Joe said.

"Joe, you turn down a girl that actually wanted to be with you!"

"Brian, is sex all you think about?" Joe asked disgusted.

"Yes! Especially when it's free!"

Joe shook his head. "How you can still get dates it amazes me." Joe said.

"How you haven't been beat up yet amazes me." Brian said.

They walked out of school and saw Helen.

"Hey, Helen!" Joe said.

Helen got up and walked over to them eating chips. "Heard you turned down the little slut Joe" Helen said.

"She's not a slut!" Joe said.

"Yes she is." Brian said. "That's what makes her fun!"

They were walking home when Joe noticed Sandy Wilcox was following him again.

"Hey Brian is Sandy following us?" Joe asked.

"Don't start this again!" Brian whined. "She is not following you"

"Joe, she lives a block away from you" Helen said.

"You going to the prom?" Joe asked.

"You'll never guess who asked me" Helen teased.

"Who?" Brian wondered. He loved Helen but he couldn't picture anyone asking her.

"Mike Sterling."

"The captain of the football team?" Joe didn't like the way this sounded.

"Yep. Are all of us going together?" She asked.

"Yeah. We could save some gas" Brian said.

"I have to shop for my dress! I'm so happy!" Helen said.

"Listen, Helen I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Joe said.

"Joe, you don't need to worry about me. You need to worry about everyone talking about you and Kathy McBride"

"She's right Joe." Brian said.

**So do you guys like it? Sorry I messed up on some of the names but I wanted to do a story of what they were like in highschool. I'm trying to write them as close to the show; Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Joe was sitting in class. Sandy Cooper sat behind him. He knew he wasn't paranoid.

"So, Joe have you got a date for the prom?" She asked.

"Um, actually I'm going with Helen."

"Oh, I heard she was going with the captain of the football team."

"That's just a rumor." Joe said.

The bell rang and he hurried up and walked out. He saw Brian talking to Jessica Harp.

"Hey Joe we going to the auditorium?" Helen said coming up.

"Yeah."

Brian walked over. "I got my date for prom." He said smiling.

"I saw." Joe said.

"I can't believe their having a guy talking about wood." Casey said coming up.

"It's also carrier week." Helen said.

"We all know what Joe's going to be." Casey said.

"A pilot." They all moaned.

"So what if I know what I wanna do?" He said.

They walked into the auditorium and took their seats.

"Kids let's welcome Carlton Blanchard to the stage!" The principle said.

Half the kids clapped.

An hour later Brian was snoring.

"Brian!" Helen said.

"What?" He asked rubbing his face.

"You have a little drool." Casey said disgusted.

"Oh. Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Only if you count the different types of wood." Helen said.

"Sorry I missed it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own WIngs except for the dvds.**** Favorite character: Carlton Blanchard.**

The gang was walking home when Lowell Mathers came up to them.

"Hey, Lowell! Your back!" Brian said. "How was it at your Uncles?'

"I'd rather not talk about it Brian." He said.

"Lowell, you missed Carlton Blanchard speaking today at school." Joe said.

"Carlton Blanchard?" he asked.

"The wood guy!" Brian said.

He still didn't get it. " 'Why, is it everytime I touch a piece of wood I get splinters?' " Helen said sounding like him.

"Oh! No wonder I tried to forget." Lowell said. "Hey guys you going to the prom?"

"Yep." They all answered.

"Helen if you need a date my cousin Beavo will take you." Lowell said.

Brian looked like he want to laugh. Helen shot him a glare. "Thanks, Lowell, but I've already got a date."

"Really?" He asked shocked. "With who?"

"Mike Sterling." She said proudly.

Lowell didn't say anything.

"It's true." Joe said.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to let him down gently." Lowell said.

Joe kept glancing over his shoulder.

"You got a tick, Joe?" Brian joked.

"Sandy's following me again." He whispered.

"Joe, for the millionth time she lives by you. That doesn't count as following you." Helen said.

"You will not believe what she did today." Joe began.

Everyone groaned.

"She cut a piece of my hair!"

"I didn't realize that you got a hair cut in school Joe." Brian joked.

"I'm serious! One day your all going to find out the truth and your going to look like idots." Joe said.

"I think you do that all on your own." Helen said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Wings.**

The guys were shopping for their tuxedo's. Brian decided that he was hungry so he wanted to eat first.

"I can't believe I'm going with a hot chick." Brian said taking a bite of his seafood sandwhich.

"I can't believe Helen's going with the captain of the football team." Joe said.

"Me too but at least she's happy." Brian said.

"Oh no!" Joe said trying to hide.

"What?"

"It's Sandy Cooper."

Brian smiled. "Yo! Sandy! Over here!" Brian called.

Joe glared at him.

"Hi Joe." She said.

"Sandy." Joe said.

"Hey Sandy, you going to the prom?" Brian asked.

"No. No one asked me yet." She said.

"I'm sure someone will. LIke maybe Joe."

Joe shot him daggers. "He's kidding I already have a date." Joe said to her.

"Oh. Well it wasn't like I was expecting you to ask me." She said. "I'd better get going. My mother's waiting for me in the car.

"Nice seeing you Sandy." Brian said.

"Bye Joey Bear." Sandy whispered to Joe and walked away.

"DId you hear what she just called me?" Joe asked.

"Nut case?" Brian asked.

"No. Joey Bear. She calls me that everytime!"

"Joe, I think maybe your starting to turn into dad. I'd be careful." Brian said worried.

"I am not going crazy! She's crazy!"

"Keep telling yourself that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Wings.**

They were at the prom and Brian kept making out with his date.

"Can you believe, Brian?" Joe said to Helen. "I mean it doesn't matter to him that he's in public."

"Joe, relax. He's having fun." Helen said drinking some punch. "Your just jealous."

"Yeah right."

They watched as a teacher went over to Brian and his date. Brian smiled big and left the room.

"He's one of a kind." Helen said.

"Speaking of where's your date?"

"He went to the restroom." She said.

"I hope he washes his hands."

"Your sick. You could have came with Sandy." Helen joked.

"Yeah right. I'm surprised she's not even here."

Brian came up to them grinning. "You will not believe what happened!" Brian said.

"By the look on your face I don't want you to even say it." Helen said.

"What did the teacher tell you?" Joe asked.

"He said if we wanted to make out in public do it outside. We did more than that." Brian said with a goofy smile.

"Ew!" Helen and Joe said.

"Just because your not getting any." Brian said.

"Hey guys." Lowell said.

"Lowell, how come your late?"

"I was with my cousin Beavo. He was crying."

"How come?" Helen askead.

"Because you wouldn't let him take you. I don't ever want to go through _that _again." Lowell said.

"Helen, can I talk to you?" Casey said.

"What?"

"It's about your date."

"What?"

"I over heard some girls talking and the only reason why he asked you was to win a bet."

"A bet?" Helen said shocked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I just thought you should know."

"You okay Helen?" Brian asked.

"I'll be fine. After I kill him and eat everything in sight." She said stalking off.

"You want to see the show?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. The Prom's lame anyways." Brian said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Wings.**

Joe went outside and found Helen. She was crying.

"Helen." Joe said.

"Joe, don't look at me when I'm like this." She said wipping her eyes. "Don't say I told you so either."

"No I wasn't. I was just going to see if you needed a friend." he offered. "Want to go home?"

"Yeah." She said sniffling.

They walked over to Joe's and was sitting on the porch.

"How could I have been so stupid!"

"Helen, it wasn't your fault. He's a jerk."

"Yeah. You and Brian tried to warn me. I just thought for once I could see what it was like to be like the other girls."

"Helen, your not like the other girls. Your normal. You care about other people's feelings. And on the bright side you got to kick a guy between the legs in front of the school." Joe offered.

"That was pretty funny. He won't be able to practice tommorrow."

"I don't think any guy would ever cross you after seeing that."

"Thanks, Joe. Your always there when I need you."

"That's what friends are for." Joe said hugging her.

"I'd better get home. I'm sure Casey's probably wondering what happened."

"See you tommorrow."

Helen left.

"Is Helen okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you I've never seen a kick like that ever."

"It was priceless." he said as they were laughing.

"Well I'm going to hit the sack. I'm exhausted if you know what I mean." he said smiling.

"Night." Joe said as Brian went in.

"Joey Bear." Sandy said coming up the porch.

"Oh no. You stay away from me."

"But Joey Bear it's a special night tonight."

"Sandy, go home." Joe said getting nervous.

"We haven't even danced yet." she said getting closer.

"Sandy, no!"

"Come on you know you like me." She said.

"Sandy, leave."

"I love a secret romance."

"Goodnight, Sandy." Joe said going inside and slamming the door.

"He loves me." She said smiling.


End file.
